The Law Change
by nextgendramione
Summary: When Taylor Malfoy is paired up with James Potter because of a stupid ministry law, how will the betrothal go with all the "quirky" new ways to make them feel comftable together?
1. The law Change

My life is awful.

Why? I hear you asking. And I, being the kind slytherin I am, shall tell you. I am going to marry James Sirius Potter in two months.

I guess my life at the moment isn't awful but the future will be. Urgh! James Bloody Potter! Why him?! Now dont get me wrong, he is very good looking and any normal girl would be over the moon to get there teeth into that big hunk of man but here's my issue, he has never spoken to me ever.

I have gone to school with the boy for 7 years, my brother is going out with his favourite cousin and he has never had a conversation with me. How am I supposed to marry this guy?

Ok, I'm not being entirely fair, I haven't exactly tried to have a conversation with him eitherbut he just swaggers round the joint like he owns the friggin' place just because his dad vanquished the Dark Lord (which my parents didnt really help with).

Yeah, by the way, my name is Taylor Althea Malfoy. Yes, yes I know! That means my parents are Draco and Astoria Malfoy and my YOUNGER brother is Scorpious Malfoy. People tend to think he is older because he is taller but it is not my fault that I am only 5ft 2in at the age of 17! And because I am a Malfoy, that also means I have platinum blonde hair that is down to my waste because my mother says it is a waste to cut such beautiful hair and that I should be proud to have the strong Malfoy gene. But it does get in the way!

Once, when Scorp was 9,he got mad at me and couldn't control his magic so turned my hair bright pink! It was fantastic! Mum was so annoyed but she knew Scorp couldn't control his magic yet so just changed it back and went to read a book in the library.

When I leave home, the first thing I am gonna do is change my hair colour! I do love my hair but sometimes you can get bored of one thing. See that is the thing about me, I tend to get bored with sticking to one thing for too long. But you can't change who you are!

Anyways, I seemed to have missed a crucial part of this story (I do seem to digress a lot- sorry) and that is why am I getting married to James Potter?

And again I can hear what you are asking "Didn't you say that you have never spoken to him?" And no I have never spoken to him.

It is because of the stupid new law the ministry have imposed that pairs a pureblood witch/wizard (me) and a muggleborn/halfblood witch/wizard (Potter) together to marry.

This is all very well but I can still hear you asking why?! And so again I shall be a lovely slytherin and tell you!

Because of the war, there is alot animosity (bad vibes) towards purebloods because they were the majority of Voldemort's supporters.

And there has always been a little bit of prejudice towards muggleborns from the purebloods. Who am I kidding?! There has always been ALOT of prejudice towards muggleborns from the purebloods.

But even though I am a pureblood, my father was adamant that we are never prejudice towards any blood status and taught us proper etiquette in wizarding society and this may shock some people but us Malfoys have really changed since the wizarding war and my father really prides himself on how he has changed even though some people dont respect him because of his past death eater days.

He is a healer and a very good one at that. My mother works in the department of mysteries so is an unspeakable and can't talk about work.

Anyway, enough of the back story, the ministry obviously doesn't think that we purebloods are interacting very well with the wizarding community so we are being forced into arranged marriages. There is apparently a highly recommended (Recommended by who? Who else would need to do this?) system that pairs people with major similarities that will make them "click". It obviously isn't that good.

Now, you may be thinking "How is she so calm? If I were to be forced into a marraige with somone I didn't know, I would be freaking out!"

But I found out a week ago, in the middle of the Easter holidays. I have managed to get my head round it to a certain extent.

When I got my letter from the ministry I sunk to the ground and sobbed for three hours until Scorp came in with a hot chocolate and we had a chat. He is only 15 so is not affected by the law yet because they can only apply these laws to wizards of age and I am 17.

And anyway he is deeply in love with James' cousin and the pair are coming up to their year annerversary. He has met James and approves of him and I trust Scorp so he can't be _that_ bad and our parents are fine with the Potter/Weasleys so they have no objection with Scorp and Rose and now James and I.

Now at this point, you are probably wondering where I am. And again, being the lovely snake I am, I shall tell you. I am on the Hogwarts express, in a cabin by themself, writing this.

We left about five hours ago and so are about 5/6 of the way there. I have had a kip ( a nap to the non-english folk) and have eaten my way through 6 chocolate frogs and 4 pumpkin pasties with Scorp and my girly friends,

Emma Zabini (a strong willed, dark haired man eater) and Kayla Roads (a quiet but funny, red head that always manages to help a situation and calm people down) , as well as my best friend in the whole world Richard Flint.

I met Rich when I was four because our fathers used to fly together at school and we just meshed. He is so funny and I can confide anything to him, I know about his first crush (Sophie Adams- a hufflepuff in the year below),his first kiss (Emma! I know! Plot twist! But they are totally over it now), his parents relationship (which is good) ect. ect. And he knows the same about me. We are like two peas in a pod.

But Scorp has gone to "catch up" with Rose, in other words they will be snogging in the toilet. And Em and Kay have gone to flirt with some boys (even though they are betrothed now) and Rich has gone to see his guy friends. So here I am by myself. We have about half an hour left so I am going to get into my robes.

* * *

I'm sat in the great hall at the moment eating the feast with Em, Kay and Rich, talking about our holidays.

We finished our N.E.W.T. exams last term but won't get our results until the summer so we have one whole term to go to lessons learnning extra information that could help you in later life so you could stop going this term but most people don't want to leave Hogwarts just yet.

And our graduation is at the end of the year anyway so we might as well stay.

I dived into roast beef that the house elves somehow managed to make better than my mothers (dont tell her I said that), until I am completely satisfied and cannot move. Obviously, that is until the desserts come out and I make it my mission to eat a whole apple pie with cream.

Once we have all finished, Flitwick starts to get up and makes an announcement. This is rather unusual because it is the start of the last term and everything we need to know should have been mentioned before.

I can see the first years gwarp at him in worry, awww small children.

Flitwick points his wand to his throat that magically enhances his voice and announces "All the seventh years please stay behind so we can show you to your corresponding rooms and so you can meet your betrowtheds."

My stomarch drops, I haven't thought about James since the train ride.

This should be good.

* * *

**A/N This is my first fanfiction and I only want to make it better so please review to give me ideas or help me correct this**

**Should I make James be the one opposed to the idea and not try or Taylor?**

**What could be used to make them learn about each other? **

**I have a few ideas but woul love your help :)**

**taaaaa xxxx **


	2. The New Room

The new room

Breathe Taylor. Breath.

What's that noise?

Scorpious, he is the noise.

Now snap out of it Tay!

"Taylor, it will be ok. You can do this. He is an alright chap." Scorpious whispered in my ear.

"Thanks baby bro" I say with a fake smile plastered in my face "I will be fine."

He doesn't buy it, he knows I'm lying. Guess that is the down side of having a brother that knows you like the back of his hand. But he doesn't say. He just looks into my eyes for a moment and knows that I need to do this but don't want to. Scorp will make me make this good but that doesn't mean I'm not going down without a fight but he will leave the argument for now.

I look up at my friends and none of them have noticed our little conversation because they are all in their own little trace states worrying about how their future other halves will act.

Em is the first to snap back into the real world and I get Rich back whilst Em gets Kay. And slowly we start conversing again until the hall is completely empty except the seventh years.

Flitwick calls us all around him as he stands on the Ravenclaw table. We start to walk over and I take a quick glance at James and he is looking at me but quickly averts his eyes once he realise I saw him.

Good I don't want him to feel comfortable around me, the ministry might not make us get married if we can't even look at each other. But maybe they won't because James is after all the son of the saviour of the wizarding race and if he is shown to have a good relationship and can work with the law then the ministry will keep it.

But I can't carry on my inner struggle because Flitwick has started talking "As you know, this year the ministry have enforced a new law saying you all are betrothed to someone of another "blood type" as the muggles say." I can tell he is trying to lighten the mood with some jokes but they aren't working, everyone is very tense. "And so, instead of sharing your dormitories with people of the same people as always, for your last term of Hogwarts, each couple shall have their own room. Each shall have a small common room, separate rooms for each person with a double bed and a shared en suite bathroom."

Some people are looking quite excited at the prospect of having their own dorm to themselves with a double bed. I look at Em and Kay and they give me looks of despair as we will not be able to gossip in our dorm anymore.

"There will also be some unique techniques in your common room that are there to get you to communicate and get to know each other. When you leave for your dorms tonight, you are not permitted to do the technique already set up in your common room. Especially you Mr Potter and Mr Weasley" Flitwick looks obviously at James and Fred (One of James' many cousins) and then continues "A teacher will now escort you and your betrothed to your room. First pair, Kirsty Abbot and Rupert Finnigan, you will be escorted by Professor Hopper here to your dorm."

Flitwick carries on naming pairs and then "Richard Flint and Jessica Holmes" My head shoots up.

I'm such a rubbish friend. I didn't even ask who he was betrothed to. Jessica Holmes...Hufflepuff, I guess it could be worse. She is a very plain looking girl, hasn't got any prominent features, but that isn't always a bad thing. Hufflepuff's are supposed to be kind and loyal so she won't be unfaithful. No one will ever be good enough for my Rich but I guess she will do.

Flitwick interrupts my thoughts on the girl by saying "Taylor Malfoy and James Potter, you will be escorted by Professor Longbottom" Great, head of Griffindor. The one teacher that does not like me because I have absolutely no skill in herbology.

I walk up to the professor and we set off. James is animatedly talking to Longbottom about quidditch so I train behind them ,feeling uncanily like a third wheel, until we stop as a large portrait of a German shepherd.

I think I prefer the snake outside the Slytherin common room.

"The password is chocolate frogs but you can change it any time you want, just write it on the black board" Longbottom explains. We then enter the room.

I immediately see it is a large room, about as big as my old dormitory, that is painted with light purple. The furniture is all cream except one green armchair and one red armchair. It seems a very neutral room but as I look around to see where our dorms are, I see a large ball pit filled with bright multi coloured balls. Why would we need a ballpit? how will this get us to communicate?

James makes a break for it, running to jump straight into it but Longbottom thankfully stops him by saying "I wouldn't do that if I were you James... Flitwick put the protection charms on it himself." James turns around looking thoroughly disheartened but before he can complain, Longbottom stops him again by saying "You will be able to go in it tomorrow, don't worry, but for tonight, just unpack your things have a look around and get to know each other a little"

"Ok" is all James says, he obviously doesn't think getting to know me is a very good alternative. So I walk past them and head for the room that says 'Taylor'.

As I open the door, the light is so bright, it almost blinds me. I step in and see that my room has floor to ceiling windows that have an amazing view of the black lake, a large double bed with green hangings and covers, a mahogany desk and wardrobe. And in the middle sits my trunk.

As I put my robes in the wardrobe, I think I hear a fait knock at my door.

I ignore I thinking I imagined it. But seconds later comes another and I hear James say "Taylor?" I walk and open the door. He is stood there looking very nervous.

I just stare at him, not knowing what to say. "Do you want to uhh, come uh, chat?"

He is really trying. He actually wants to make this work. What should I do? I've still got to unpack. Can it wait? As I'm having another inner dilemma, I just stare at him blankly. He waves his hand in front of my face and I come back to my senses.

"No. I have to unpack" and with that I slam the door in his face and run to my bed and cry.

_Why are _you _crying? He was the one who had a door slammed in his face!_

Because he was being so nice to me!

_*sigh* so why are you crying?_

Because I ruined it by slamming the door in his face!

_Just go out now and apologize._

I can't. It will look so weird.

_You are having a conversation with yourself... you are weird._

I am not! Just leave me alone!

_Trust me love, I would if I could. But I can't so I um, shall not._

Urgh! I'm going to bed! Maybe when I wake up this will all have been a bad dream.

_Keep thinking that darling..._

And with that lovely conversation, I got ready to bed and immediately passed out on it.

* * *

**A/N Sooooooo what do you think? I'm not sure whether I protrayed Taylor like I wanted to. I didnt want her to be too mean like the Malfoys are supposed to be so I tried to show some inner struggle :) bet you wanna know what the ball pit is about ;) so if you really cant wait so to soulpancake on Youtube because I kinda got my inspiration from them :) please give me some feedback good or bad! I get so excited when you do :D taaaaa xxxx **


	3. The Ball Pit

The Ball Pit

**DISCLAIMER- I obviously do not own Harry Potter or any other recognisable things in here (sims)**

* * *

As I woke up the next day, I started to panic. This wasn't my room at home. This wasn't my dorm at school. WHERE WAS I!? I can't breathe... wait. I'm in my new room. It's fine. It's fine. I'm in my room. The room I share with James... because I am betrothed to him now... and I have to spend the whole day with him today...this day just gets better and better.

I get up and stretch. Boy, that feels good! I yawn a bit more and then start to get my uniform on. Wait, I'm not going to lessons today so I don't need uniform. That's one perk of today I guess. I grab a pair of tracky bums and pull on an old baggy jumper (I know attractive ;). I know they are muggle things, my father tried to introduce us to as many things as he could that were muggle so I know alot.). And I leave my room to find James sitting in the common room, reading a note.

I just walk past him and am about to leave when he says "They are sending up breakfast today"

"Oh" is all I can say.

_Well done genius... _

Not you again!

"So what do you want?" James says.

"huh?"

"What do you want to eat for breakfast?" he asks, looking genuinely interested. "Are you a toast or pancakes kind of girl?" he laughs at that part.

"Uh, pancakes."

"Oh, I think I'm gonna go for them too. They are always the best at Hogwarts. Me and Rosie have a tradition where we eat as many as we can on the first day of Hogwarts every year. I can eat 13 before feeling sick" he says triumphantly.

"Cool"

"Uhh, so by the sounds of it, you just say what you want into these plates" he gestures to the plates on the desk "and it should appear. PANCAKES." As he says it, a stack of pancakes just appears on the plate.

"Pancakes" I say quietly and I watch in amazement as 7 glowing pancakes appear on my plate. 17 years of magic and it still manages to amaze me.

"Oh they are good!" James mumbles in-between bites.

I tuck into the dish and after 3 I am stuffed so I offer them to James.

"You have barely eaten any!" he exclaims, surprised.

"Not very hungry" I mumble incoherently, pushing the plate over to him.

"Cheers!" He says already halfway through one of my pancakes. I just sat there trying not to make eye contact until another note popped up in front of me. I picked it up inquisitively and read it in my head.

_Dear Mr Potter and Miss Malfoy,_

_I hope you had a lovely night in your personal rooms as well as an enjoyable breakfast this morning._

_You shall be spending today _

"Read it out then!" James demands but winks after. I think it was meant to be a joke.

"_Dear Mr Potter and Miss Malfoy_" I read aloud "_I hope you had a lovely night in your personal rooms as well as an enjoyable breakfast this morning._

_You shall be spending today getting to know one another. _

_As you may have noticed, you have a ball pit in your common room. _

_This will be the unique method to introduce you to your betrothed._

_You will enter the ball pit together and spend today in it together._

_When you are in it, balls will appear with things written upon them._

_You must do the things written on the balls._

_You will do this every Tuesday and Thursday._

_You will also go on a date every Saturday for two hours, you may choose the activites._

_Each time you enter the pit, you will be asked to how much you know each other._

Strangers- _you barely know each other. Mainly the basics; name, age, family ect._

Acquaintances- _ you know the basics about each other and want to know more like favourite colour, least favourite foods ect._

Friends- _you are starting to develop a friendship. You can trust each other more and are willing to share more to each other._

Good friends- _you are strong friends. You can trust each other alot and like being in each other's company._

Budding Romance- _you are starting to develop a romantic relationship. You may be asked to hug or hold hands._

Dating- _You are officially in a romantic relationship and are willing to kiss ect._

Intimate- _you are progressing through your relationship. You will be asked to do more daring things._

Soul mates- _this is for when you are ready to be married. Please consider this carefully._

_Good luck,_

_Professor Flitwick."_ I finish quietly. They think we will be ready for marriage in one term?

"Cool! I can't wait to get in! Come on!" he runs and jumps into the ball pit, laughing hysterically.

He moves over and shouts "Jump in!" I can see he is trying to make me comfortable but I just feel more awkward.

So I walk over calmly and step into the pit gracefully, pulling my knees towards me so I can curl up into the corner.

I guess having a petit size and height can come in handy sometimes.

"So.." James starts obviously disgruntled "I don't think we should start off with strangers 'cause I think we know stuff about each other already like I know that you are a Malfoy, you have a little brother who is going out with Rosie. You are really good at charms and potions. And" he mumbles this part  
"Your dad died three years ago"

* * *

**A/N Okay I don't know if this was the right decision but I kept writing different endings and none of them fit accept this one. So yaknow I went for it. Please don't kill me for killing off Draco but I wanted her to have some depth not just some girl who doesn't like her fella. Please review! I love it when you do! **

**Taaaa xxx**


End file.
